Anna Dietrich
Anna Dietrich was a Soldat and a high-ranking member of the Blitzleute. She was commander of the Blitzleute forces operating in Paris. Background As a Soldat, Anna was a survivor of the attack on the Soldaten homeland perpetrated by the Shinobi. Since then, she joined the Blitzleute in their ambition to take revenge against the Shinobi for their actions. Her abilities eventually landed Anna the position of commander of the Parisian Blitzleute. Appearance Anna was a woman with fair skin and long, light-brown hair that went down to her waist. She had brown eyes and wore a dark-purple sweatshirt with black pants and black boots. Personality Anna is committed to the Blitzleute's goal of eradicating the Shinobi, and took pleasure when thinking that Matt had been killed. She does not speak much, and her only moment of significant dialogue is to state that the Blitzleute must be strong to declare war on the Shinobi. She is persistent in a fight, and will not stop battling her opponent until either they or she is dead. Abilities As commander of the Parisian Blitzleute, Anna has considerable fighting ability, although ironically she does not possess the most powerful ability of her group (this title would go to Kirstin Dortmund and her Groß Erdemann). Her primary method of combat is through her sword, a weapon with a rather short double-edged blade and a bronze hilt and guard. Anna's Kraft, Lilaschwert, allows her to manipulate destructive energy, enhanced with her sword, to deal significant damage to her opponents and the environment. Her most frequent way of accomplishing this is by swinging her sword, thereby firing off an arc of energy at her intended target. She can also fire a small, dart-shaped blast of energy from the tip of her sword, dealing more focused damage to her opponent. Anna can also manipulate this energy into a circular shield to defend against incoming attacks. She is also a skilled swordswoman, with the ability to keep up with Matt Withau in his Curse Mark enhanced state for an extended time. However, her abilities were not great enough to combat him at his full power, as the young Shinobi easily dispatched her in order to attend to more pressing matters. Story Allies at the Spectrum Anna is first introduced in Paris, when she and her team surrounds the Soldaten Rebels for an ambush. Daniel Heinrich and the other Rebels become aware of the presence of Anna and her team, and they decide to wait for the Blitzleute to make a move. Daniel states that he and Matt Withau will battle Anna while the rest of the Rebels will confront the other Blitzleute members. Fritz Gundolf engages the Rebels in combat, using his Michmachen to create clones. Matt combat one of the clones, only to have it explode violently, hitting him directly. Anna grins at the sight of Matt apparently having been killed, when Matt appears behind her with his Curse Mark active. Matt states that it will not take long to defeat her, and he attacks her, destroying the roof of the building they are standing on. As Anna tries to escape, Matt pursues her with astonishing speed, attacking her with equally astonishing strength and smashing her into the ground. Soldaten on both sides look on in shock, and Fritz sends multiple clones to attack Matt at once. Matt immediately attacks the clones, bypassing them and going for Fritz himself, and he quickly defeats Fritz, leaving many Soldaten onlookers to watch in shock. Matt is then attacked by Anna, now donning her sword, and Matt takes interest in her weapon. He asks her to introduce herself, and after she does so, the two engage in battle. Anna and Matt attack each other with full power, and Matt quickly overcomes Anna's abilities, leaving her on her knees while he prepares to finish her. As battle breaks out among the other Soldaten, Anna is left trying to defend herself against Matt, but his attacks are too fast and powerful for her to counterattack. Finally, Anna uses Schnell to give herself an opening, and she quickly evens the scales against Matt by upping the power of her attacks. The two battle on even ground with each other, with neither combatant gaining any ground for a long time. As Blitzleute member Kirstin Dortmund activates her Groß Erdemann Kraft and deals extensive damage to the city of Paris, Matt comments on the destructive capacity of the Blitzleute. Anna states that this is what the Blitzleute was designed to do, as they could not wage war on the Shinobi without being able to fight well. Hearing this, Matt viciously attacks Anna, berating her for thinking the Blitzleute could truly combat the Shinobi. He states that perhaps destroying her will make her see how hopeless her goals are, and he attacks her with Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. His jutsu deals massive damage to Anna, leaving her unable to stand. Matt then attacks the giant golem, but as he exerts his power, his Curse Mark forcibly recedes, leaving him on the brink of exhaustion. Anna, seeing an opening, attacks him, and Matt is in too much pain to stop her. Anna is intercepted by Benjamin Karsten and his Wasserwachen Kraft. Benjamin then uses Ertrinken to capture her, and as she struggles to escape, he sends her flying down and smashing into the ground with deadly force. Anna is killed by the attack, leaving the rest of the Parisian Blitzleute to fall as well. Category:Character Category:OC